Talk:Monsters/@comment-24658540-20140327170116/@comment-86.145.183.220-20140327215445
Thiefs are basically just lower hp bandits, it's the same model (much like skeletons/infected villagers share model) - from what I can tell thiefs always roam from the start and have a tiny base aggro range of 1 square (much like phantom knights), so will almost never attack you unless you approach them...nonetheless, it would be easy to mistake the 2 different units. I know thieves spawn in the desert, mountain, volcano, ruins and prairie though still - so I would not be surprised if they can spawn anywhere after a certain distance (which isn't even that high tbh)....has anyone seen a thief spawn in a snow/corrupted area (preferably around the middle of one to be certain it's actually from that area)? Bandits on the other hand only seem to spawn primarily as ambushes and go straight for you, though they act like any other creature if they lose track of you - with one 3above/3right, one 1above/5right, and one 6right of your position, even if that results in them appearing on terrain like lava that insta-kills. To avoid appearing inside other NPCs and walls they merely get displaced by 1 square if necessary. Because they don't talk until they're within 4 squares individually and never on the initial spawn (despite one of them being within 3 diagonally) you normally don't notice the spawn until after they've moved at least once after spawning however, the exception normally being when they spawn at the exact same time as another event (demon lord, save offer at 5 level cost, demons spawn, etc) which causes a dialog that has to be gone through before moving further. If you're right up against the far right edge of the screen 1 of them actually spawns 1 square off screen at that too. Bandits seem to have a fairly standard aggro range if you manage to lose them and then get back into range too, but I haven't tested to get any sort of exact base range. Ultimately the tell-tale difference outside of the ambush spawns themselves (and the names in the dialogue after engaging) is that all bandits seem to have dialogue upon moving within 4 range (much like infected villagers do - only 1 of the group normally for infected though) and thieves don't (much like skeletons). Actually, it'd be ideal to add base aggro ranges to this table (some are harder to test than others of course, due to most things having random movement prior to being aggro-ed) eventually - some have obviously short ones, while others seem to have decent range ones..and of the course the demon lord seems to have an effectively infinite one. Of course, some traits such as near sighted reduce aggro range (seems to be by 1 square, though I've only noticed that specific decrease on things that I know have an aggro range of 4) and eagle eyed presumably increases it. Of course, all the areas need filling in too..there's quite a bit of data missing from it in that regard as is. Is dungeon supposed to suggest that they spawned inside dungeons specifically? From what I can tell pretty much everything can spawn in those (even jade hunters and animals), and dungeons are merely more frequent on the ruins terrain but can appear in all terrains. It seems inaccurate to say something spawns in 'dungeon' terrain.